Smile
by Super Reader
Summary: All the sad, pitying smiles, directed at you as you walk through the door. And as there's nothing you can do, you follow their example. You smile. Number 14 of the 100 Theme Challenge


**A/N: **Number 14 of the hundred theme challenge. I'm a little hesitant about posting this (even though I personally like it) because it's so different from what I normally write. It's something I wrote in like 20 minutes after sitting down in front of my computer.

Thanks a million times to Numbuh 212 for beta-ing. I'm glad you liked it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with KND. I don't even own anything to do with the 100 Theme Challenge. 

* * *

**Smile**

_All the smiles. All the sad, pitying smiles, directed at you as you walk through the door. And__ as there's nothing you can do, you follow their example. You smile. You smile like your life depends on it. You smile, because it's all you can do to keep from breaking down in tears. You smile because there's really nothing else left. _

_Memories suppressed, feelings repressed because it's all you know. So you smile. Smile with all that's left of your heart. Smile so that everyone else doesn't see the pain that's lingering, directly beneath the smiling façade. _

_Still._

_They know. They all know that your smile is fake. They know that it's a poor imitation of what once was. They know, and that's why they smile so pityingly. _

_They smile at you, in that way that shows that they have been talking about you. But you ignore and continue on. You walk past the pitying smilers with your head held high. _

_Because that's what is expected. _

_Still._

_There are some people who don't give the same, pitying smile. There are some people who smile at you just because they want to make you feel better. To add a little sunshine to your life at a time like this. _

_They smile and they actually care. And when you walk past these people, as few as they are, a glimpse of your own smiles past glory shines through. _

_Because these people actually care. _

_In the end, that's the whole reason you continue. The small sparks of happiness that light up your being when people give you that genuine, happy smile. That's what makes you go on. And that's what gives you hope. _

_That's what proves that someday, maybe not very soon, but someday, you will smile with all your heart's glory. _

_You know that someday, the pitying smiles will disappear and genuine ones will take their place. _

_And that's the reason you continue, with your head held high and that same smile resting on you lips, waiting for that day to come. _

I smile at you, one of the genuine smilers, as I shut the journal in my lap. 

You smile back and pat me on the shoulder. Everything will end up alright. 

I nod. 

You look at me curiously. You write depressingly. 

I grin a small grin. 

You straighten and head for the door. You pause. Not everyone pities us, Numbuh 5. 

You leave. 

I smile wider. I smile because it is the truth. It is the truth that not everyone pities you and your friends for the departure of your leader into the unknown realms of space. 

But that wouldn't make such a good journal entry, would it, Numbuh 3?

**Years Later**

_The pitying smiles have gone, the hushes that fall over a room when you enter have disappeared. And your smile has returned to its former glory. Just as was predicted many years ago. _

_You now smile at people as they pass, whether they are old friends or complete strangers. You know that a good and cheerful smile can cheer people up and that's why you do it. No pretenses, no excuses, you just smile your heart out. _

_Because that's what you've learned from the past. _

_You grin, beam, and dazzle, showing off those pearly whites at every opportunity. Because now there is no reason to frown. _

_Everything is right._

_New friends have been made, old friends have returned. That's right. You smile because the person who made you and your friends frown has returned, giving them no reason to be unhappy. _

_Sometimes on the street you see the same fake smile on people's faces, sitting there just like yours did. You sigh and give that person an extra toothy grin, hoping to be one of the people to help that person smile again._

_Still. _

_You pause and smile to yourself. Hopefully that person's frowning present will have a smiling future. _

You shake your head and sigh as you finish the journal.

I shrug. 

You grin. Everything's right huh? 

I leave for the door like you did all those years ago. Most things. Now come on before we're late for Nigel's return party.

You smile and leave the journal on the chair. I hope they have cake.

I laugh out loud. 

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Strange? I'd go for the latter myself. :) Review if you like.


End file.
